


Acknowledge the Beginnings

by ishtarelisheba



Series: Better to Face the Bullets 'verse [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ish promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishtarelisheba/pseuds/ishtarelisheba
Summary: A small, sweet moment between Dove and Eirlys on their first official day of work for the Gold household.





	Acknowledge the Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt - _ladysibyl said: One more BtFtB prompt: something Dove/Eilys-centered. Maybe their first day working chez Gold, or Rummond first getting the idea to invite them, or Dove introducing Eilys to the Golds?_ ]

Eirlys had to stand three stairs up to help her fiancé with his tie. He stood still, giving her ever so fond a look as she adjusted it.

“Of course _you’ve_ nothing to worry over. We know they already adore you,” she said, taking his hand down and going about fretting with her dress. The fine chains on her pretty silver chatelaine gave a soft jingle. “They hardly know me.”

“Mrs. Gold wouldn’t have hired you on if she didn’t like you, would she.” Dove smiled down at her. He reached out, running a piece of her bobbed, inky dark hair near the front between his fingertips.

She fluttered a hand at him. “Don’t, don’t. It took such a long time to get turned under this morning.”

“It looks lovely,” he told her, dropping a kiss right on top of her head, and he grinned when she tutted at him. “You look lovely all over, don’t you?”

Turning a fetching shade of pink in the cheeks, she beckoned him back down. She gave him a peck on the lips.

“Lord have mercy, I have to meet with new staff this morning,” Eirlys said, looking at the little watch pinned near her shoulder. “Wish me luck?”

“You’ll do just fine. Show them you’re to be answered to.” He leaned down for a quick but proper kiss before she hurried out in the direction of the small servants’ gathering hall. With a thought, he called after her, “Not Mrs. Potts! You’d never have a piece of unburnt toast again, would you!”

Her laughter soared back down the corridor to him before her words. “Certainly not! Mrs. Potts is and shall ever be of her own domain!”

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place the morning after Rummond and Belle return from their honeymoon, I believe.)


End file.
